


A Bit of Trouble

by mresundance



Series: Madancy Flash Fics [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hugh is a smol troll, mads is over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Mads and Hugh prepare to attend a film premiere together. Hugh is up to no good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://iamnotswarley.tumblr.com/post/151949486058/thought-i-should-not-have-had-mads-taking-hugh-as):
>
>> thought I should not have had: mads taking hugh as his date to one of the star wars/marvel premieres.

“I can be _so_ good,” Hugh purred while tying Mads’ bow-tie. 

“I don’t know about that, wee man.” 

He knew exactly what Hugh was like and what he was capable of. The shaving cream incident that very morning, for instance, served as an apt reminder of that. 

“Ah, come now, Claire trots me out on a regular basis and I never misbehave.” 

Hugh stepped back to survey his work before tweaking the bow-tie.

“That’s not what Claire tells me.”

Hugh scowled, which was a really ridiculous expression on that pretty face.

“She exaggerates, probably.”

Mads looked askance at Hugh.

“Alright. Maybe I cause a bit of trouble.”

Mads snorted. 

“A bit,” he said. 

Hugh ignored him and fussed over his hair. 

“There. You look gorgeous.”

Mads sighed. He felt completely suffocated by the fancy suit and the bow-tie.

“I want my Adidas,” he said morosely.

“Oh, but think of what it will be like later,” Hugh whispered, running his hand over Mads’ ass. “When I get you out of these clothes.”

Mads shuddered. 

Hugh kissed the side of his throat, and then nipped at his ear while rubbing his cock through his slacks. Mads’ breath hitched. He felt heat rising up through his body.

“I might not even be able to wait. I might have to take you in the bathroom of the theater. On my knees. Your cock in my mouth.”

Mads began to harden.

Hugh knelt and unzipped his fly.

“Hell, why wait?” Hugh said, grinning devilishly.

“Hugh, you have to stop or we’ll be late.”

Hugh licked his lips, the wet sheen making his lips even redder, more succulent. 

“Or we can show up almost late and rumpled so absolutely everyone knows we’ve had sex.”

Mads groaned. Hugh took his cock from his trousers and slid it into mouth.

“Trouble,” Mads said.


End file.
